GREEN GOBLIN DOES SOMETHING AWESOME
by GhostBoy666
Summary: spider man gets into a fight with venom and in the end theirs a new couple spiderman/whitetiger peter/ava


**again its gonna be a spider man/white tiger**

-siting around the table were our heros luke(power man)danny(iron fist)peter(spider man)sam(nova or bucket head)ava(white tiger)and may(peters aunt)

may:so how was school

peter:good is this all you wanted to talk to us about

may:no look i know your super heros

everyone:HOW!?

may:-gives a are you seriouse look-peter brings 4 kids saying they lost their homes the same day the shield ship thing crashed

everyone:WE ARE IDIOTS!

may:no im just smart

peter:im sorry i didnt tell you sooner

may:its ok i know you just wanted to keep me safe

may:you know you guys can call me may right

ava:ok then may i hope you dont hate us now

may:hate you!?your family i love you-looks from peter to ava-and im not the only one who loves you-

peter:say what!?

may:im your aunt i know this stuff and ava your spider man collection you should hide that better

everyone but ava and peter:HAHAHHAHAHA

peter and ava:i dont love him/her!

may:sure you dont

peter:-stomps out of room-

ava:-stomps out too-

luke:now avas following him

everyone:HAHAHHA

~with peter whos in his spider man suit and on the daily bugle-

spider man:why does everyone think i love her

?:maybe cause they are idiots

spider man:-turns and sees ava in her white tiger suit-hi ava

white tiger:look pete dont think to much about it their just teasing

spider man:yeah i guesse

white tiger:you know pete maybe their righ-

KABOOOOOM

both:-turn and see venom-

white tiger:ill call for back up

spider man:no i can handle this you just get out of here

white tiger:no way

spider man:fine -webs white tiger to a wall-

white tiger:WEB HEAD GET ME OUT OF TH- -spider man webs her mouth-

spider man:shhh youll let him know where me are

white tiger:-terror in her eyes- -mummbles-ba heend you eb ead

spider man:-pulls off webing on her mouth-what

white tiger:behind you!

spider man:-turns and gets punched by venom-oh behind me

venom:SPIDER MAN!-cuts spider mans suit a little on his chest-

spider man:oh comeon i just fixed these yesterday-webs venoms feet and yanks-

venom:-falls then grabs the webs and smirks- -yanks spider man toward him and punches him in the neck-

spider man:-chokeing then stops-you little

venom:-grabs white tiger and holds her over the side of the building-move and this cat doesnt land on her feet

white tiger:spider man just kill him dont worry about me

spider man:-about to shoot a web untill venom shoots his webs and destroys both his web shooters-

venom:now you cant save her so do you surrender

white tiger:SPIDER MAN KILL HIM NOW!

spider man:ok venom i surrender just put tiger back on the building and leave her alone

white tiger:...no...

venom:ok-puts tiger on the building and webs her to the ground then walks over to spider man-

white tiger:-reaches her comunicator and calls the team-

venom:time to end this-picks up one of those air conditioning things on the roof-

spider man:this is how it ends huh hehe then all i can say is bite...me...venom..

venom:-air conditioner gets blown up in his hands-

nova:wed head were here

venom:perfect-calls someone-

?:ready to die?

spider man:-turns to see green goblin with a big gun-nova power man and iron fist get venom ill set tiger free and she will help you

nova:what about you

spider man:ill take greeny over here-jumps to white tiger and sets her free-

white tiger:thanks

spider man:yeah go help the others

white tiger:no im helping you

spider man:help them or im webbing you up again

white tiger:fine -runs to help the others-

~with the others~

nova:-blasts venom-

power man:-punches venom-

iron fist:-punches venom too-

white tiger:-lightning claws venom-

venom:-falls-

-fury arives and hand cuffs venom and puts him in jail-

iron fist power man white tiger and nova:-look to see hows spider mans doing-\

~with spider man~

green goblin:-shoots at him-

spider man:-dodges jumps and shoots a web from each hand both going to either side of goblin-

green goblin:you missed

spider man:wasnt aiming at ya-uses the webs to wling shot him self at goblin and double kicks him in the face-

green goblin:-falls back and acts like hes K.O.-

-everyone runs over to spider man-

power man:good job-pats him on the back-

nova:yeah nice doing web head-high fives-

iron fist:you realy are a great leader my friend-pats him on the back like power man-

white tiger:-hugs him-good job idiot

spider man:-blushing under his mask-gee thanks you guys-thinks-mainly tiger

green goblin:-jumps up and shoots his gun at white tiger-

spider man:TIGER NO-pushes her out of the way and gets hit- -falls over-

heros:NO-nova blasts goblin iron fist and power man punch him and white tiger lightnin claws him 56 times-

green goblin:-falls over K.O.-

-furys comes and hand cuffs goblin and sends him to jail and gets the doctors to take spider man to the infirmary-

~5 hours later~

peter:-wakes up and sees hes not were he was a while ago starts to panick untill he sees that he is in the helicarrier's infirmary-(yes he has his mask on)

ava:-has her costume on- -is siting by his bed-hey pete

peter:hi ava

ava:i have a question

peter:what is it

ava:why did you risk your life to save me

peter:because i...i...i...

ava:please tell me

peter:if i did then you would hate me

ava:i wont hate you i swear

peter:ok fine ill tell you i tried to save you because i...i...-closes eyes tight ready to get slaped when he tells her-...i l-love y-you

ava:you do?

peter:yes i understand if you hate me now or if you esnt to slap me

ava:-kisses peter-

peter:-opens his eyes then closes them and deepins the kiss-

ava:-breaks the kiss after 3 minutes-i love you too peter

peter:-smiles- -kisses ava again-

ava:-kisses back-

-theres a knock on the door-

ava:-breaks the kiss-i g2g peter i love you

peter:-sits up and kisses her-i love you too

ava:-leaves-

peter:-thinks-thank you goblin

**THE END**


End file.
